Heavenly
by ItscalledLove
Summary: Gajeel is so happy, he is over the moon. And Levy is his world. Lightly based off of Harry Connick jr. song, Heavenly.


**A/N: WHOO, FIRST STORY OF 2015 BABY! **

**I know, I need to update my stories, BUT ITS SO HARD. So heres some Gajevy fluff for you. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Wait, I don't own Fairy Tail? Since when!?**

* * *

><p>Because Gajeel is so happy, he is over the moon. And because Levy is his world.<p>

It wasn't _really_ supposed to happen this way. It just… did. They found they rather enjoyed each others company. They found they rather enjoyed each other. No one _really_ questioned _why _it happened, because they just seemed to fit. Though most people wouldn't put their money on a 5 foot tall bookworm who wouldn't hurt a fly and a 6 foot 3 brute who could easily beat up an entire dark guild in under 4 minutes. But just seemed to work. Even their names worked together. Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. Gajeel and Levy. Levy and Gajeel. They sound good.

To a complete outsider, one would think that their relationship was cute, lovey, romantic. For people who actually knew the two lovebirds, it was all that and so much more. An underlying tension that would never be resolved, but would also never bubble to the surface. Because they loved each other. To an outsider, Gajeel getting small gifts for Levy on a whim, would make them think he was being a sweet, a good boyfriend. To Levy, it was that and so much more. She knew that Gajeel felt like he didn't deserve her. And buying her stuff made him feel like he was repaying her for loving him.

It was sweet, but utterly stupid.

Their past was a dark one, though the shining rays of how happy they are now pushed those shadows away. At first, many of Levy's more distant friends had been shocked at her affection for Gajeel. Most of these friends were not of Fairy Tail.

Levy supposed that pinning her to a tree probably wasn't the best first impression.

But her other, closer friends, like Lucy and Erza, let it be, seeing their obviously mutual fondness positively effecting the both of them. No, pinning her to a tree was definitely _not_ the best first impression. But it was all those moments afterward that made everything count. Made everything matter.

No, they weren't perfect. Their first date for example. One could call it a travesty. An outrage, a complete failure at how romance even worked.

Sparing you of the horrible details, even in the end Levy enjoyed herself very much. Just the company of her partner was enough. And while both Gajeel and Levy were a big bumbling mess around their partner, the guild members that decided to spy on the couple thought it was romantic anyway.

While all of the female members gushed with Levy on her new romance, all of the _male_ members were threatening the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel would never admit to being afraid of their threats, because he wasn't, he was just afraid of hurting Levy again. After all threats were made, the males congratulated Gajeel. Unfortunately, Natsu's loud mouth made a comment, probably about Gajeel's brain capacity and how it was a miracle that he secured a woman, that ended in an all out brawl. A typical day for Fairy Tail.

It took a while before he proposed, but it was easily the happiest day of both their lives. Well. Maybe second. Maybe third. But we'll get to that.

One might think that the way he did it was strange, silly even. But everyone else thought it was perfect. It all came down to a bookmark. A thin piece of metal with the words 'will you start a family with me?' etched into it. Gajeel had placed this bookmark inside of Levy's book about babies she didn't think he knew about. Late at night, Gajeel was pretending to be asleep, Levy brought out her book, noticing something strange on it. It was a joyous moment. Crying and laughing. The absolute need to tell Lucy, though Gajeel managed to convince her to wait till morning. They shared something special that night. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. They were fiancées. They were going to be married.

The wedding was, as all parties in Fairy Tail, crazy, loud, obnoxious, drunken, sappy, multiple things went wrong during the ceremony (including Gajeel forgetting to bring his vows), and neither Gajeel nor Levy would have had it any other way. This was one of the days that competed for the happiest.

For Gajeel, the happiest day of his life was neither his engagement or his wedding. No, the happiest day of his life was spent in a hospital, the antiseptic smell messing with his nose. The happiest day of his life was spent in helplessness, hearing his wife scream in pain kind of put a damper on things. It lasted for hours, and he wasn't able to do anything. Finally, after what seemed like eons, the doctor came out, telling him he could see her now.

Entering the room, his world seemed to crash down in a cold hard reality that no one could prepare him for. Choking on words, he stood in the door, scared of what this would mean for him.

Broken out of his trance only by the soft voice of his wife, asking if he wanted to hold his daughter.

As soon as the tiny human was in his arms, all worry, all fear, melted into oblivion. This was the moment. No words could really describe the way he felt, though one could try.

Though he was still scared, he was proud. Proud of his wife, of his new baby girl. He was… Happy.

Gajeel could tell right away that she would be a strong one. Maybe take after him. He could definitely feel the magic power she held. But that still didn't seem to matter as he held the infant, holding back tears, a smile brighter than the sun graced his face.

And he laughed. He laughed at the pure joy he was feeling, never in this world did he think anyone could love him enough to give him a child.

But Levy did. She did, and she told him everyday. But the proof was now evident in his arms. This little bundle of human flesh was made from Gajeel and Levy (Levy would assume more of the credit, since she actually birthed the child).

Throughout his life, Gajeel felt joy and love frequently. But he would never feel the same way as when he held his world in his arms.

Because Gajeel is so happy, he is over the moon. And because Levy and his new baby girl are his world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, eh? Good, god awful? You should tell me by REVIEWING!**


End file.
